Takeda Hikari
Takeda Hikari is a character from both versions of Enuma Elish, played by Hana. There are two versions of her character sheet. The original sheet for the first version of the game can be found here, and the re-vamped sheet for the second version of the game may be found here. *Hana's note: I enjoyed the first version of the game and character better than I did the second, mainly for the way things played out with Kenji the first time. That was one of my all-time favorite romance almost-pairings. The second was still fun, but I felt a lot more out of place and there wasn't really a lot of romance for poor Hika-chan, which is my main draw. __TOC__ Enuma Elish *'Name: '''Takeda Hikari *'Age:' 15 *'Gender:' Female *'Sexual Preference': Straight *'Personality:' Takeda-san may at first glance seem like the quiet, shy, wallflower type of girl, but she doesn't really fall into that category. While she is quiet, she is neither a wallflower, nor shy. She tends to stay out of things that aren't her business, because butting her nose in would be rude, and she is anything but rude. She has been raised to be painfully polite, according to the old ways. Some might even call her anachronistic. Other still might label her as a snob, though she is anything but. Though it would be rude and overdramatic to express such in public, she is a very emotional girl, who feels quite strongly about certain subjects...which, of course she would never discuss. *Appearance: Her pale skin and curvaceous figure (quite unlike the usual boxiness of a pure-blooded japanese woman, Hikari boasts a small waist with a healthy curve of hip and an even healthier amount of bosom) tend to make people think she has western blood in her veins, but that is untrue: Hikari's ancestry hails only from the islands of the Nippon archipelago. Her ankle-length night black hair is a herald of the honorable side of her ancestry, that of the Takeda clan, once headed by Takeda Shingen (rival of the famous Uesugi Kenshin, and the man that defeated the combined armies of Oda Nobunga and Tokugawa Ieyasu at Mikata-ga-hara), but the rest of her is tainted by the barbarian blood of the Ainu, as heralded by the golden amber color of her eyes, and in their shape, which is slightly larger than those of her fellow countrymen, and not quite as almond-shaped. Perhaps the taint of her blood is the reason that she holds so tightly to the old, honorable ways. Nonetheless, the mixing of honorable Japanese blood and that of the barbarian Ainu has created an exotic sort of beauty in her. *'Hobbies:' Hikari is a master of the traditional arts of calligraphy, origami, floral arrangement, tea ceremony, and archaic dance. She also enjoys crafts such as knitting, sewing, and cooking. *'Pet Peeves:' It would be rude to suggest that the activities of others annoy her, so that remains a mystery. Enuma Elish II *Name: Takeda Hikari (family name, given name) *Age: 15 *Gender: Female *Sexual Preference: Straight, as far as she knows. *Personality: Takeda-san may at first glance seem like the quiet, shy, wallflower type of girl, but she doesn't really fall into that category. While she is quiet, she is neither a wallflower, nor shy. She tends to stay out of things that aren't her business, because butting her nose in would be rude, and she is anything but rude. She has been raised to be painfully polite, according to the old ways. Some might even call her anachronistic. Other still might label her as a snob, though she is anything but. Though it would be rude and over-dramatic to express such in public, she is a very emotional girl, who feels quite strongly about certain subjects...which, of course she would never discuss. Thus, she tends to quash her emotions and bury them deep inside herself, so that no one will see anything untoward about her. She has been raised, in a very strict traditionalist environment, to make some young man a very good bride. Thus, she is obedient, but likely annoying to some people because the bulk of her speech, when she does deem it a good time to actually talk, is usually apologies. *Appearance: Her pale skin and curvaceous figure (quite unlike the usual boxiness of a pure-blooded Japanese woman, Hikari boasts a small waist with a healthy curve of hip and an even healthier amount of bosom) tend to make people think she has western blood in her veins, but that is untrue: Hikari's ancestry hails only from the islands of the Nippon archipelago. Her ankle-length night black hair is a herald of the honorable side of her ancestry, that of the Takeda clan, once headed by Takeda Shingen (rival of the famous Uesugi Kenshin, and the man that defeated the combined armies of Oda Nobunga and Tokugawa Ieyasu at Mikata-ga-hara), but the rest of her is tainted by the barbarian blood of the Ainu, as heralded by the golden amber color of her eyes, and in their shape, which is slightly larger than those of her fellow countrymen, and not quite as almond-shaped. Perhaps the taint of her blood is the reason that she holds so tightly to the old, honorable ways. Nonetheless, the mixing of honorable Japanese blood and that of the barbarian Ainu has created an exotic sort of beauty in her. When not in uniform, Hikari changes into either her kendo practice uniform, or one of a collection of very beautiful furisode that plainly telegraph her family's wealth (especially as she has more than one). The colors and patterns are always coordinated with the utmost care to express a certain feeling and to match the season. *Hobbies: Hikari is a master of the traditional arts of calligraphy, origami, floral arrangement, tea ceremony, and archaic dance. She also enjoys crafts such as knitting, sewing, and cooking, and is accomplished in several Japanese martial arts. *Pet Peeves: It would be rude to suggest that the activities of others annoy her, so that remains a mystery. Even if something did annoy her, she would not be likely to show it, instead maintaining a calm and polite demeanor. Enuma Elish II Affection Ratings Scale: -10 through +10, N = Neutral Friend Points are in ''Italics. Romance Points are in Bold. Females (For all purposes, females are considered N in Romance points until otherwise stated) *Yasumo: +4 *Teri: +2 *Chizu: +2 *Sora: +2 Males *Al: +1 N''' *Ash: ''-2'' '''+1 *Leki: +1 N''' *Yo: ''-3'' '''+1 *Dej: +3 '+2' *Steve: N'' '+1''' *Hiroki: ''-6 ''-6 *Kai: +2 N Anyone not listed is at Neutral for both Friendship and Romance. Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters